Methods and apparatuses exist for scanning a bar code and providing a modicum of information about the product corresponding to the bar code. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,614 describes a method and apparatus in which a consumer uses a portable bar code scanner to enter desired goods into memory by scanning bar codes on, for example, containers, coupons, advertisements and pamphlets furnished by a store. The memory is then read by a store terminal, which can compile a printed shipping list and/or transmit the order to a warehouse environment for manual and/or automatic order picking. For example, the memory can be read by the store terminal over a telephone line via a modem or the memory can be in the form of a removable “smart card” which can be read by the store terminal. Further information can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,614.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,874 provides a system for registering items selected by a registrant from a plurality of participating merchants for subsequent communication to a prospective gift purchaser for the registrant. The system includes a computer system that contains identifying information about the registrant. A portable input and storage device is provided that can be carried by the registrant into a plurality of participating stores. The portable input and storage device is capable of receiving and storing information regarding gifts that the registrant desires to receive. The input and storage device stores a unique identifier for the particular merchant from which each desired gift may be obtained. A transfer device is provided connected to the computer system that receives the information regarding the registrant's desired gifts from the portable input and storage device and transfers the information to the computer system. Finally, a prospective purchaser interface device is provided that allows the prospective purchaser to view, sort or print a list of the gifts desired by the registrant and from which particular merchant those gifts can be obtained. Further information can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,874.
Symbol Technologies sells a mobile computer that allows bar code scanning and wireless local area network (LAN) connectivity with a Microsoft Pocket PC platform. The information is used within the LAN for price, inventory and stock management, bridal registries, gift baskets and so forth. The UPC information can also be downloaded to a personal World Wide Web page hosted on an Internet server (e.g., http://www.Fastfrog.com) to establish a wish list, which can be organized and e-mailed to others. Additional information can be found at http://www.symbol.com.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,211 describes a system and method for influencing and potentially altering a consumer's purchase decisions at the point-of-purchase in a retail store, using a portable bar code scanner that is in constant wireless communication with the store and a retailer/manufacturer's computer/controller. The consumer uses the portable bar code scanner to scan products in the store. As the consumer scans the product bar code, the portable bar code scanner identifies the product and price, maintains a running total for purchases, and alerts the consumer when a scanned product is currently being offered with some kind of promotion, so that the consumer can to take advantage of the promotion. Alternatively, the consumer will be identified before beginning shopping by their frequent shopper card, so that the computer/controller, in communication with the portable bar code scanner, can utilize the consumer's past purchase history and offer the consumer promotional product discounts. Further information can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,211.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,773 describes a system and method for using identification codes found on ordinary articles of commerce to access remote computers on a network. In one instance, a computer is provided having a database that relates UPC numbers to Internet network addresses (“URLs”). To access an Internet resource relating to a particular product, a user enters the product's UPC symbol manually, by swiping a bar code reader over the UPC symbol, or via other suitable input means. The database retrieves the URL corresponding to the UPC code. This location information is then used to access the desired resource. Further information can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,773.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,173 discloses a system and method for finding and serving consumer product-related information over the Internet to consumers in retail shopping environments and elsewhere (at home, work and on the road). The system includes Internet information servers that store information pertaining to the UPC pre-assigned to each consumer product registered with the system, along with a list of Uniform Resource Locators (URLs) that point to the location of one or more information resources on the Internet, e.g. World Wide Web sites, which relate to such registered consumer products. Upon entering the UPC number into the system using a conventional Internet browser program running on any computing platform or system, the menu of URLs associated with the entered UPC number is automatically displayed for user selection. The displayed menus of URLs are categorically arranged according to specific types of product information such as, for example: product specifications and operation manuals; product wholesalers and retailers; product advertisements and promotions; product endorsements; product updates and reviews; product warranty/servicing; related or complementary products; product incentives including rebates, discounts and/or coupons; manufacturer's annual report and 10K information; electronic stock purchase. Web-based techniques are disclosed for collecting the UPC/URL information from manufacturers and transmitting the same to the Internet-based databases of the system. Further information can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,173
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,214 describes a system and method for finding product and service related information on the Internet. The system includes Internet servers that store information pertaining to a Universal Product or Service Code (UPC or USC) pre-assigned to each product and service registered in the system, with Uniform Resource Locators (URLs) that point to the location of one or more information resources on the Internet, e.g. World Wide Websites, related to such products or services. Each client computer system includes an Internet browser or Internet application tool, which is provided with an “Internet Product/Service Information (IPSI) Finder” button and a “Universal Product/Service Number (UPSN) Search” button. When the system is in its IPSI Finder Mode, a pre-designated information resource (e.g., advertisement, product information, etc.) pertaining to any commercial product or service registered with the system is automatically accessed from the Internet and displayed from the Internet browser by entering the registered product's UPC or the registered service's USC into the Internet browser. When the system is in its “UPSN Search Mode,” a pre-designated information resource pertaining to any commercial product or service registered with the system is automatically accessed from the Internet and displayed from the Internet browser by simply entering the registered product's trademark(s) (or servicemark(s)) and/or associated company name into the Internet browser. Further information can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,214.
Bar Point provides a system in which a customer uses the UPC code on a product to obtain product-specific information from the Internet by accessing a remote computer on a network (i.e., Bar Point.com). The remote computer/network can be accessed using wireless devices including Palm organizers, Windows CE devices, Interactive Pagers and cellular phones. A search is done and information is provided to the user, including product information, manufacturer contact information, comparative price information from online sources, direct links to purchase the product from a variety of e-commerce vendors, and direct links to reviews and other product-related reports. Further information can be found at http://www.barpoint.com.
Each of the above systems utilizes specific devices and apparatuses, which therefore require separate purchase and installation/setup by consumers, thereby potentially limiting the penetration of these devices and apparatuses into the consumer marketplace. Few consumer products penetrate the consumer marketplace beyond 20%. Even the highly successful personal computer took many years before breaking the 50% barrier. Without significant market penetration rapidly, these products will remain a novelty.
Furthermore, due to the lack of penetration and use of these devices and apparatuses by consumers, retailers have not developed associated systems that provide consumers with the benefits that would otherwise come from the use of such systems or devices. Moreover, due to the lack of advantages provided to such users, there are no incentives for new purchasers to purchase these devices and apparatuses. Essentially, there exists a chicken and egg problem. Without a widespread user base, few retailers will invest their resources in developing products and related advertising campaigns to take advantage of these devices further exacerbating the lack of use/purchase of these devices.
The present invention is therefore directed to the problem of developing a method and apparatus for enabling consumers to conveniently obtain information regarding retailable or consumer products while also encouraging retailers to develop related systems that take advantage of the existence of such methods and apparatuses.